Bertahan 2
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Jika kau memang menghargai apa yang disebut perjuangan, maka luka ini tidak akan ada apa-apanya. Side story dari HPDH Bab 29. Neville's POV.


"Letakkan tanganmu di atas, brengsek!" seru seorang pria tinggi dan kurus yang kini berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan kecil berbau busuk.

Dengan tenaganya yang nyaris habis, Neville mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala. "Lebih tinggi!" seru pria itu lagi, dan Neville pun berusaha keras meluruskan sikunya yang terlanjur bengkok karena kelelahan.

"Jika kau pikir penderitaan ini menyiksamu, bocah sialan, maka kau salah besar. Masih ada banyak yang lebih buruk yang akan menunggumu," bisik pria itu ke telinganya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan selain kekejaman.

Neville menghembuskan nafas perlahan, mencoba bertahan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk. Dihantam berulang kali dengan mantra Cruciatus dan kini dipaksa berlutut di atas lantai batu kasar dengan tangan ke atas mau tidak mau membuat tubuhnya kesakitan. Seharusnya mantra itu terlarang, namun mengingat Hogwarts telah dikuasai oleh anak buah Voldemort, ia hanya bersyukur bahwa dirinya masih tetap hidup.

Ia menggigit bibirnya yang sudah ternoda darah kering, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa segera menyelesaikan detensi ini jika kau mau memberi tahu dimana bocah dengan luka sambaran petir itu berada," kata si pria. Neville menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik yang sama sekali tidak berusaha ia tutupi.

"Siapa tahu kau tuli, aku sudah ribuan kali bilang kalau aku tidak tahu."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di pelipisnya. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang perlahan menetes di area itu.

"Berani kau menghinaku sekali lagi, kupastikan besok teman wanitamu menangisi mayatmu!" desis si pria.

Neville meraba wajahnya pelan, memandang murka pada pria di depannya.

Hogwarts tidak pernah sebegini menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Bertahan<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Neville berjalan tertatih menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Jubahnya yang lusuh terseok-seok di lantai setiap kali ia berusaha berjalan. Darah segar yang mengalir dari wajahnya tidak ia hiraukan, karena kedua tangannya kini sibuk memegangi dinding, mencari tumpuan untuk tubuhnya yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.<p>

_Sedikit lagi_, batinnya.

Ia kini sudah berada di koridor lantai tiga. Hanya butuh beberapa anak tangga lagi untuk bisa sampai ke asramanya. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding terus menerus memberi semangat kepadanya. Sir Cadogan terus berkuda dari satu lukisan ke lukisan yang lain untuk meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat: "Majulah kesatria pemberani!", "Jangan kalah dengan si tengik busuk itu!", dan "Gryffindor adalah pejuang yang tangguh, begitu pula dirimu!"

Meskipun kelelahan, Neville tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucapnya lirih.

Bahkan saat akhirnya ia tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, wanita itu telah membukakan pintu tanpa perlu menanyakan kata kunci kepadanya. Ia bersyukur sekali karena ia sudah tidak ingat lagi kata kunci yang diberikan awal minggu lalu. Sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, ia berusaha memanjat lubang di depannya. "Oh, andai saja aku bisa membantu, Nak," ujar Nyonya Gemuk.

Setelah pergulatan singkat dengan lantai batu tinggi di hadapannya, ia akhirnya bisa memanjat lukisan itu. Menghela nafas sebentar untuk mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga, lalu kembali berjalan melewati lorong landai di depannya.

Ruang Rekreasi saat itu sedang dipadati oleh nyaris seluruh penghuni Gryffindor. Tua muda semuanya terlihat di sana, nampak tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Neville!" seru salah seorang di antara kerumunan. Sisanya serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Astaga, apa yang ia lakukan terhadapmu?" tanya yang lain.

Neville hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Tidak cukup bagus untuk membunuhku," selorohnya.

Tidak lama ia rasakan beberapa orang berdiri dan memegangi pundaknya, lalu yang lain merangkulkan tangannya ke tubuh mereka. "Kau harus istirahat," ujar seseorang.

"Biar kumintakan obat pada Madam Pomfrey," ujar yang lain.

Ia kemudian digiring menuju salah satu kursi di ruangan itu, lalu didudukkan di sana. Semua orang di Ruang Rekreasi langsung mengerubunginya seperti semut.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya seorang murid tahun pertama. Neville menggeleng seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Kau bohong," sahut yang lain.

"Aku tidak berbohong," kata Neville. "Jika kau memang menghargai apa yang disebut perjuangan, maka luka ini tidak akan ada apa-apanya," imbuhnya. Dampak dari perkataannya langsung bisa ia lihat. Collin Creevey yang sedari tadi mengangkat kamera tanpa pernah sekalipun memotret, langsung menurunkan kameranya lalu tersenyum ke arah Neville. Seamus dan Dean saling tukar pandang lalu mengangguk. Lavender dan Parvati, meski ekspresi ngeri masih terlihat di wajah mereka, kini terlihat lebih tegar.

"Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, sebaiknya kita semua pergi tidur. Atau Amycus dan adiknya akan mencari-cari alasan untuk menghukum kita lagi," kata Neville. Meski terdengar banyak gerutuan, kerumunan di ruang rekreasi menyusut dengan cepat, meninggalkan dirinya bertiga bersama Dean dan Seamus.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Dean.

"Sudah dapat kabar dari Harry, Neville?" tanya Seamus.

"Belum," jawab Neville. "Namun kita akan menunggu."

* * *

><p>Koridor di lantai tujuh masih sesepi yang ia ingat. Ia berjalan mengelilingi koridor itu melewati permadani hias Barnabas the Barmy yang berdebu sebanyak tiga kali, lalu menunggu. Perlahan, dinding batu yang ada dihadapannya bergetar dan menampakkan gurat-gurat halus berbentuk persegi panjang. Lalu, kurang dari satu menit kemudian, sebuah pintu dari besi muncul di hadapannya.<p>

Neville berjalan melewati pintu itu menuju sebuah ruang di belakangnya. Ruang Kebutuhan.

Ruangan itu nampak jauh lebih kecil dari pada yang ia ingat pernah digunakannya bersama Harry dan kawan-kawan untuk berlatih mantra. Memang bisa dipahami karena saat ia mengutarakan keinginannya, ia hanya meminta sebuah ruang untuk beristirahat tanpa ditemukan oleh orang lain. Lalu di sinillah ia sekarang, di ruangan berbentuk persegi dimana hanya ada sebuah ranjang sederhana, sepasang kursi, dan satu buah meja. Perapian di dinding di sebelah kiri muncul saat ia menginginkannya.

Neville merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, memandangi luka-luka di tubuhnya yang ia dapat dari kakak beradik Carrow. Bertanya-tanya sedang apa Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sekarang. Apakah mereka selamat? Apakah mereka juga sedang mengalami siksaan seperti yang ia dan kawan-kawannya alami di Hogwarts?

Ia mendesah. Ketiga orang itu pasti jauh lebih menderita.

Seluruh lorong rahasia yang berhasil ditemukan oleh si kembar Weasley kini telah ditutup dan dimantrai. Hogsmead bukan lagi tempat wisata, karena Pelahap Maut, juga para Dementor bersiaga 24 jam di sana. Menerobos mantra pertahanan Hogwarts sama saja bunuh diri.

Perutnya terasa lapar. Ia bermaksud meminta makanan pada ruangan itu, namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tidak ada satu makanan pun yang muncul. Ia menyerah.

Ia lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk beristirahat, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih menjalari tubuhnya. Ia nyaris saja tertidur jika saja sebuah suara dari samping kanannya tidak membangunkannya. Ia menegakkan tubuh untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Dari dalam dinding muncul sebuah guratan lain yang lebih kecil berbentuk persegi panjang. Tekstur dinding di tengah guratan itu perlahan berubah lembut, hingga rasanya menyerupai kanvas berwarna hitam. Lalu sebuah titik putih muncul di tengahnya, seakan muncul dari tempat yang jauh. Neville mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah dinding, bersiaga siapa tahu ada pelahap maut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Lalu samar-samar terlihat seorang wanita cantik muncul dalam lukisan itu, dan tersenyum padanya. Neville memandanginya dengan kening yang berkerut dalam. Ia tidak pernah mengenal wanita itu, namun sesuatu dalam hatinya yakin bahwa ia tidak berbahaya.

"Siapa anda?" tanya Neville.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Neville, membujuknya untuk mendekat. Neville berjalan ke arah lukisan itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak wanita itu sampaikan. Lalu sesuatu tertangkap oleh matanya. Lukisan itu bukan hanya guratan pada dinding. Lukisan itu _benar-benar sebuah lukisan_.

Ia lalu menempelkan ujung jarinya pada pigura lukisan itu, yang kemudian bergoyang, menampakkan sebuah lubang di belakangnya. Neville menggeser lukisan itu ke samping, lalu sesuatu yang terpampang di depannya membuatnya terpana.

Ada sebuah lorong terbentang di hadapannya, gelap dan dingin, namun ia tidak tahu kemana lorong itu berakhir, jadi ia kembali menggeser lukisan, lalu menatap wanita cantik di dalamnya.

"Kemana perginya lorong itu?" tanya Neville. Wanita itu sekali lagi tidak menjawab namun hanya tersenyum. Neville semakin penasaran. Setelah menatap kembali wanita itu, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa wanita itu tidak berbahaya, ia pun memutuskan untuk memanjat ke lorong, lalu berjalan di dalam kegelapan.

* * *

><p>"Kau gila," ujar Dean tidak percaya.<p>

"Aku pun awalnya mengira begitu, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Aberforth, adik dari Dumbledore sendiri!" ujar Neville bersemangat.

"Wow…" desah Seamus.

"Yeah, kita akan memiliki _basecamp_ yang sempurna untuk berlatih tanpa sekalipun ketahuan oleh pelahap maut busuk itu," kata Neville. Dean dan Seamus, juga beberapa anak yang lain yang muncul dan langsung bergabung dengan mereka di ruang rekreasi menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik. Neville berdehem untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Intinya kita harus berpatroli di Kamar Kebutuhan secara bergantian. Harus ada yang tinggal di sana, _meminta_, agar Kamar Kebutuhan tidak ditemukan, kecuali oleh anggota Laskar Dumbledore. Dengan begitu kita akan selamat dari ancaman Carrow Bersaudara," kata Neville.

Semua anak yang hadir di sana mendesah kagum.

"Kau tahu, Neville, selain kecerobohanmu yang sangat parah, kau ternyata sangat keren," ujar Seamus. Yang lain tertawa.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, atau yang kini hanya Ilmu Hitam saja, telah usai setengah jam yang lalu. Neville sekarang tengah berada di Kamar Kebutuhan untuk berjaga. Ruangan itu bukan lagi kamar mungil yang berisi perabot seadanya. Ruangan itu kini jauh lebih besar, dengan banyak cermin terpajang di sisi-sisi dinding. Beberapa rak buku berjejer di sudut ruangan, berisi segala hal yang ingin mereka ketahui tentang pertahanan diri.<p>

Neville berjalan menuju salah satu cermin, memandangi wajahnya di sana. Sebuah luka torehan baru di wajahnya membuatnya meringis. Luka itu ia dapatkan kemarin, saat dirinya dengan lantang bertanya pada Alecto, guru Telaah Muggle-nya, tentang berapa banyak darah muggle yang didapat oleh wanita itu dan kakaknya. Perlahan ia mengoleskan salep yang ia dapatkan dari Madam Pomfrey ke daerah luka itu, berharap lukanya cepat mengering.

Sambil memandang sekeliling, ia berjalan menuju sofa nyaman yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, merenung. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit ia berdiam diri, Ariana muncul dalam lukisannya.

"Ada kabar untukku?" tanya Neville bersemangat. Ariana mengangguk antusias, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Neville untuk mengikutinya. Dengan sigap Neville beranjak dari sofa lalu memanjat melalui lubang lukisan.

"Kuharap beritanya akan bagus," gumam Neville saat ia berjalan melewati lorong gelap di belakang lukisan. Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit baginya untuk kemudian sampai di Hog's Head, kedai milik Aberforth.

Melewati setengah perjalanan, ia mulai bisa melihat titik putih dari kejauhan. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian, ia mulai merasakan udara hangat menerpa wajahnya, tanda bahwa sejengkal lagi ia akan tiba di Hog's Head. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya mulai merasakan dinding-dinding lorong berubah menjadi hangat. Lalu ia membentur permukaan halus lukisan Ariana. Sambil bertumpu pada kedua lutut kakinya, ia membungkuk untuk menggeser lukisan itu.

Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, serta Hermione Granger yang tengah memandangnya dari seberang ruangan.

Dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari balik lukisan, melompat dari atas perapian, lalu berlari ke arah mereka.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang! _Aku tahu_, Harry!"

* * *

><p>Untuk Harry Potter, anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup.<p>

* * *

><p>Fic ini saya tulis setelah merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam akibat film HPDH Part II yang tidak jadi tayang di Indonesia. Salahkanlah para importir yang menunggak bea masuk hingga trilyunan rupiah, hingga pemerintah memutuskan untuk melarang film HPDH Part II dan beberapa film lainnya masuk ke Indonesia - dilematis juga karena saya adalah bagian dari Kementerian yang menerapkan kebijakan itu #sigh.<p>

Tapi tidak jadi soal, karena selama masih ada icinema3satu[.]com, kita bisa mendownload bajakannya (lho?)

Always enjoy your summer,

7 Days of Summer.


End file.
